


Generations( this title may change)

by AzalieRune



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anna - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Post-Frozen (2013), children of major disney characters, eugene - Freeform, includes many different animated movie characters thrown together, kristoff - Freeform, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzalieRune/pseuds/AzalieRune
Summary: This Is my take on the relationships between Eugene/Rapunzel and Anna/Kristoff (with elsa and the queen from tangled thrown in), and their children- it mainly focuses on the youngest daughter of Eugene and Rapunzel and the youngest son of Anna and Kristoff- Lucy and Goose (Gustaf is his name but I like to shorten it- it became a habit for everyone to shorten it because when he was little he stuttered bad and he had a problem saying Gustaf)





	Generations( this title may change)

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday chapter of my fanfic generations  
> Will include: Tangled/frozen/and just about any Disney movie I can get my hands on!!!  
> Main Character list:  
> Flynnigan Nicholas Fitzherbert  
> Isabella Miriam Fitzherbert  
> Lucinda Maxine Fitzherbert  
> Phillip Eugene Fitzherbert  
> Gustaf Bernard Bjorgman  
> George and Charles Bjorgman  
> Alyssa Michelle Bjorgman  
> It is Lucinda’s 16th birthday, and she’s hiding from her mother (Rapunzel) and several of the staff members because they are trying to dress her up for her party. The thought is painful to her- as she feels that it is her birthday, and that if she wants to run around all day in her “Warrior” outfit- fighting, riding her horse Leo and practicing her archery- she should get to, no questions asked. She hasn’t even worn a dress since she was about 9- her father put his foot down to have a special outfit made for her because she kept getting in trouble for climbing trees in dresses- as this was un-lady like and there were boys around that could see up her skirt.  
> also, I don't own any of these characters, I'm simply playing with them. I'll give them back when I'm done. ;)

Lucy's POV:

“You look over there, and I’ll go this way” I heard my mother tell the lady in waiting named Susan that was trying to help find me so they could “fix me up” for my birthday party.  
I watched from my perch high in my favorite tree as the women fussed about the garden trying to find me.  
“LUCY!!! LUCY!!!!” they shouted over and over again, cupping their hands in front of their mouths in an attempt to make the sound louder.  
I heard muffled high pitched, fast talking as Susan the maid began to complain to my mother, “Your highness- this is so inappropriate!!! You really should get that child under control!!!!”  
I started to get angry- as this was more an insult to my mother and father than it would ever be to me. Many people still could not get over the fact that my mom was the quirky lost princess who never seemed to conform and my dad was an ex-thief who still, on occasion, got into trouble. Nothing major though, he just had a little too much wine sometimes and then he would decide to test the castle defenses by climbing in through a locked window or something- and on occasion, I got to be a part of these shenanigans…. I smiled as I thought about how much fun my life really was- except for right now, when crazy grown-ups decided that I HAD to wear a stupid dress to MY party.  
“Really Susan?? Is that anyway to talk to the Queen? I think maybe you should just go wait inside and I will help find my daughter.” I heard my father tell the maid.  
I watched as my father held my mother as she cried, and the maid left with a red face and a ‘humph’.  
I silently dared her to say something else, thinking of all the things that I could do to make the maid’s life hell.  
My father had actually tried to stop all this non-sense- but my mother had her heart set on seeing me in my new birthday dress- one that my Aunt Elsa had designed for me. It was- really pretty- I suppose- and I was relieved to know that she had refrained from making it out of ice- and instead had it made of lace and silk- however, these were 2 fabrics that I liked thought of wearing just about as much as I liked the thought of wearing something made of ice…  
I sighed and leaned my face into my arm, now that my dad was helping with the search- it wouldn’t be a search- he was always able to find me. Him and my best friend Goose. I wondered if Goose was coming to my party- I hadn’t seen him in a year, and I missed my friend- he was someone who was always up for fun-or trouble- whatever you wanted to call it.  
Footsteps beneath me broke my train of thought, and I looked down to see my father sauntering up to the tree to lean on it casually and cross his arms.  
“LU-LU? I know you’re up there. Why don’t you come down and hug your mother- she’s beginning to have a panic attack. She wanted so much for this night to be special for you. Your grandmother and I even have a very special surprise planned for you.”  
A special surprise huh, I couldn’t help but find myself curious at what it might be- my father and grandmother often came up with original ideas when it came to gifts and parties for my siblings and me.  
I looked down at my father- who was looking up at me with his arms crossed. He still looked like a young man, aside from the slightly peppered grey beard he now sported- through which I could tell he was smiling at me- his brown eyes thoughtful and pleading.  
“You’ll have to come up and get me. I think I’m stuck.” I told him playfully.  
He gave me a look that said ‘seriously?’ and quirked an eyebrow at me- so I smirked and gave him the exact same eyebrow quirk in return.  
He let out an exasperated sigh and began trying to climb the tree- which was quite a large oak that I had been navigating since I was about 4. The tree had grown quite a bit since then and had many comfy sitting places and branches that were good and sturdy for hanging from and flipping off of.  
“Eugene, what are you doing?” I heard my mom ask my dad.  
“Rescuing our daughter from this tree.” he told her as he huffed and puffed and tried to find his footing.  
“Hi mom.” I said and gave her a wave.  
“Oh, Lucy!! Why have you been hiding?? Have you been there this whole time? How on earth did you get that high up? Please come down!” I could tell my mom was close to tears- wishing nothing more than for me to comply with her and an allow this demeaning dress/party charade.  
So when I noticed that my father was halfway to me, I nimbly rose to my feet and sprang down to several branches before vaulting into a flip which I landed with practiced precision.  
I heard my father sigh heavily and swear under his breath as he began to make his descent back to earth. I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle just before my mother grabbed me and hugged me in a vigorous manner. I relented and hugged her back just as tightly- as much as I was irritated at the thought of being dressed up and paraded around- I did love her- very much so in fact.  
“You scare the beegeeous out of me every time you do something like that! You could have been killed!!!” She had both of her hands on either side of my face and held my gaze as she spoke. I couldn’t help but look sideways to avoid her concerned face, as I did feel ashamed for making her worry and get flustered.  
My mom was a slight woman, who was about 5’7 in height- but she had a presence of a giant. I only hoped that I could live up to her personality- as I had yet to catch her in physical height- being only 5’5 myself. (she will need to be taller for the next seen to work out- I think I fixed it)  
It was then I heard my father attempt to jump the rest of the way out of the tree and turned to see that he had fell out on his butt instead. I couldn’t help but laugh- especially with the warning look he was giving me.  
I noticed that my mom was also laughing- she had now let go of me to see to my dad. I considered running again- as I was just about the fastest thing on 2 legs- or at least I liked to think so- but as I pivoted to turn tail, I was surprised to find large body right at my nose. All I could see was chest. I teetered forward on my tip toes- in an attempt to keep from ramming said chest with my face.  
I blinked several times as a semi familiar voice said, “They found you already Lu? Looks like I missed all the fun.”  
I stepped back a few paces and looked up to see who this person was- and I felt my cheeks grow hot and my eyes open to the point that I was sure they looked like saucers. I only gawked at him awkwardly for what felt like forever before I got a rein on my reaction and managed, “GOOSE!!! Well, you, um… got, large…” I put one hand behind my head and the other on my hip as I inspected him.  
I shook my head to clear it – recalling that the last time I had seen him, we were pretty much eye level.  
When I noticed that my reaction was making him uncomfortable- as he was eyeing me hesitantly, I came to my senses completely and let all the time I had missed him over the past year explode as I launched myself upwards and wrapped him in a hug.  
“I missed you!!” I shouted.  
I heard him chuckle softly and felt his body relax as he hugged me back.  
“Missed you too Lulu” he said into my hair.  
He was warm and inviting and smelled of soap and sea water- and I found myself not wanting to let him go- him who was probably one of the only people who really understood me.  
It was then I heard several people clear their throats- and realized that he wasn’t the only one who had come out to the garden to help search for me. I reluctantly slid down, doing my best not to be embarrassed, and peeked around to see my other cousins and my aunt Anna and uncle Kristoff watching the spectacle with amused expressions.  
I did my best to act normal and said, “Aunt Anna!! Uncle Kristoff!!” I ran to each one of them and hugged them tightly.  
Then I went to each cousin and gave them hugs as well- as I did miss them too, but mostly I did it to make sure that no one had space to make fun of me for hugging their brother for what might have been longer than was acceptable.  
I hugged Alyssa first, she was the oldest and I was pretty sure we had the least in common- but she actually looked happy to see me. Then I went to her brothers- the twins- George and William- and hugged them quickly- before they could make comments- or worse.  
It was funny- I had called them Aunt and Uncle all of my life- but in reality the only relation that I had to them was that Aunt Anna and Aunt Elsa’s mother was my grandmother’s cousin- her 4th cousin. But when Elsa and Anna’s mother and father died coming to my parent’s wedding- well, they started doing things together, and then they both had kids and we were thrown all together any time that our parents did something- and eventually we would spend whole summers at one castle or the other- getting into fights and trouble all the while.  
I felt my mother come and stand next to me. She leaned in a said, “See, it isn’t going to be so bad. There are people here that love and know you- and you will make some new friends too!!”  
I looked into her bright green eyes and felt my shoulders sag.  
I threw up my hands and said, “OH ALRIGHT!! FINE!!” then I added softly, “Do whatever you want.”  
It was then I noticed that Aunt Anna and mom were holding hands and jumping up and down- making girly squeal noises. Oh GREAT I thought- now I’m in trouble- I rolled my eyes.  
Then without warning, I was being dragged by both my arms by mom and Aunt Anna, and Alyssa had put her hands on my back to help push me to my destination while my big sister Isabelle ran over and began to take part in the other women’s excitement. So they wanted in on my torment too. Great.  
Make that my nightmare. Yep, that was definitely a better description.  
I rolled my eyes again and heard my Uncle shout, “You keep doing that and they’ll roll right out of your head!!”  
I looked back at the group of men that were talking animatedly and caught Goose’s eye and gave him a pleading look. He gave me an apologetic smile and shrugged and turned back to his companions before being able to see me roll my eyes again.  
I was really hoping to be rescued, but as I was met at the castle side door closest to my room by a small group of gaggling maids- it felt hopeless.  
It was then that exasperation and annoyance made me decide that I didn’t need to be pushed or pulled anymore, so I stopped fighting, shrugged everyone off and did a forceful march towards my room.

Gustaf's POV:

“SOOO, I see she’s still feisty.” I heard my father tell my uncle Eugene with a laugh.  
I heard my Uncle laugh in response and say, “Yeah, that’s an understatement- that girl has been more of a handful than ANY of my other children since the day she got here.” Uncle Eugene gestured his hands to demonstrate the amount of trouble that Lucy was as he spoke.  
“But you wouldn’t have it any other way, right? She’s definitely not boring.” My father said back to him.  
“No, no, you’re right- I wouldn’t trade her for anything.” Uncle Eugene said thoughtfully.  
It was then he turned to me and said, “Well, Goose, you uh, grew- a lot.” He paused in thought and rubbed the back of his neck before continuing, “ and just so you know, It will make this easier for Lucy with you here- just, uh, try not to let her talk you into trouble- Lord knows she’s already thinking of ways to escape.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’ll do my best, but despite the fact that I’ve gained 6 inches- I doubt I’ll be able to do much if she decides to run and hide- or start a fire, or sword fight, or shoot some unsuspecting guest with an arrow…” I stopped myself short when I realized that I was about to keep rambling.  
My dad and Uncle were only nodding gravely in agreement as they turned to head toward the castle. I made to follow them and it was then that my brothers jumped me.  
I had known that they were going to make comments about Lucy- I had caught the eyebrow waggles as she hugged them- I only hoped that they would refrain from acting on anything; where Lucy was once able to best them in a fight despite size differences- they were now as tall or taller than I was- depending on which twin you were looking at- which meant I might have to intervene- which also meant that I might have to let her beat me up- just to make her happy. She didn’t like people stepping up for her- she had pride that was as easy to bruise as a peach.  
“SOOO Goose, you mind if I ask Lucy to dance tonight?” George had me in a choke hold and began using his weight to get me to the ground as he said this.  
Before I had time to respond I felt my legs go out from underneath me so that I was on my stomach. Charles had dove at my ankles causing me to fall. I let out an “oomph” as I hit the ground with a thud.  
George had let go of my neck and had his elbow in-between my shoulder blades as he rested his chin in the palm of the same hand. He was making sure to wiggle his elbow back and forth painfully.  
Charles was now sitting on my legs and said, “Oh, we all know he won’t ask her. And I want a dance too, you’re gonna have to share George.” The tone in his voice was suggestive and I started to lift myself up to retaliate- because the thought of what these 2 were suggesting with Lucy infuriated me. She wouldn’t share the same fate as several young women back home had. They were nothing but man whores- going through any lady in waiting or barmaid that would have them and it disgusted me.  
I used my newly acquired size and strength to get up off the ground, and despite the sudden change in position- they still clung to me.  
“Hey, you know what, I don’t think he likes the idea of us sharing her.” Said Charles as he ducked to miss my fist as I swung it at his head. He laughed and continued to try and wrestle me to the ground.  
“We wouldn’t even need to take turns- she’s got 2 holes- one for each of us!” declared George.  
“It will be the best birthday present EVER!!” Charles added.  
They were both laughing and let their grips on me loosen- and I took the opportunity to teach them a lesson for their lude behavior.  
I loved my brothers, and though they were only joking, probably, they really needed a lesson on what not to say about women- especially Lucy- she was only turning 16 for cryin’ out loud- still really just a girl.  
I let out a growl noise as I began throwing punches and kicks.  
I landed a few good hard hits to each of their stomachs- and I growled “You can dance all you want with her but keep your hands to yourselves” I bent to look right in their faces while they were both hunched over clutching their stomachs.  
I turned towards where my dad and uncle had just disappeared and made to follow them with a huff as I stomped out my irritation along the way.  
My face was hot and I could feel my pulse beating hard and erratic on my temple. I stopped briefly to try and calm down before entering through the kitchen entrance of the castle. There I found my dad and uncle inspecting some of the food for Lucy’s party that night- and by inspecting, I mean eating random things off plates- causing the kitchen staff to give them dirty looks.  
I made the move to join them- because if anything was true about me at all- it was that I could eat; no, make that I loved to eat.  
Then thinking of eating made me think of Lucy. She and I had spent countless afternoons standing on each other’s shoulders to reach the baked goods on the top shelf of the pantry- placed there specifically to keep us (and the other children) out.  
This memory made me smile when several things occurred to me- I was now too big to stand on Lucy’s shoulders, and it didn’t matter anyway, because I was tall enough to get to them for us without assistance.  
I imagined myself reaching up to the top shelf of the pantry, to the very back, behind jars of canned vegetables to reach the peanut butter cookies. These were Lucy’s favorite- and I continued the day dream with the excited and grateful expression on her face as I handed her the entire jar.  
“You all right son?” I heard my father ask – his voice sounded far away from me.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and shook myself from my goofy fantasy of giving Lucy cookies to find both my dad and uncle looking at me thoughtfully. It was Uncle Eugene who had been squeezing my shoulder slightly, trying to get a response from me.  
“Oh, uh…Yeah, Yeah. I’m fine.” I stammered at them. Both of the older men looked at each other with slightly concerned and confused expressions and then back at me.  
“I’m just tired. That’s all- I think, I think maybe I need a nap before the party tonight. Can I go to my room now?” I hesitated before re-stating, “I mean, may I go to my room to rest, please?”  
“Sure.” My dad told me.  
“You remember where it is?” asked Uncle Eugene.  
I nodded and grabbed another chocolate cupcake with cream cheese frosting before exiting the kitchen to find my room- the room that I always stayed in when I visited. What I wasn’t sure if anyone realized was that I very rarely slept in that room when I was here- and when I did spend time there, I usually wasn’t by myself.  
I spent the trek to my room quietly reminiscing about Lucy and I sneaking into each other’s rooms through the window. Sometimes we would go for a night horseback ride, sometimes we would spar with wooden swords, sometimes we would set up practical jokes for our siblings, and sometimes we would just sit and talk or tell stories- or eat something we had lifted from the kitchen.  
I found the room and made my way inside, flopping back onto the mattress without disturbing the covers or taking of my boots.  
I closed my eyes and these memories turned into dreams as I slipped away into sleep. The memory that lingered the longest was my most recent one.  
I recalled watching her taunt her father, and vault out of a tree. And I was fairly certain that she was in the process of running again when I went to quietly stand behind her.  
I focused on the memory of her face- her dark brown eyes wide with surprise and the way she chewed her bottom lip upon seeing how much I had grown, I watched as she fumbled with her reaction and righted herself to hug me.  
The memory I enjoyed most was her body pressed against mine, the smell of her hair and the way that my hands were now big enough to span her entire waist.  
It was probably no secret to anyone the way I felt about Lucy – except for maybe Lucy herself.  
I had been following her around since I was 6 and she was 5, doing whatever she had a mind to do without much complaint. Everyone knew we were partners in crime.  
I also knew that she seemed to be set on being a free agent- I was sure that she was disgusted by the idea of marriage- or anything to do with it. This caused conflict for me- because I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with Lucy- whether it was in a romantic relationship or not.  
I belonged to her, but what if she decided she did want to get married and/or be romantic with someone and I wasn’t who she chose? How in the world would that even work out? Surely I would retreat into the mountains a defeated man- never to be seen by anyone ever again.  
The last memory that played through in my mind was from when I was 12 and Lucy was 11. We had been wrestling on the floor of the palace library in Arendale, and I had actually pinned her down for once.  
There was a strange moment when we made eye contact for at least a minute- not talking or moving- just staring- and I took the opportunity to kiss her quickly once on the lips.  
She reacted like she had been touched with fire, pushing me back with all her strength and touched her hand to her lips with a confused expression furrowing her brow.  
And before she bolted from the room- she blacked my eye.  
The funny part is that I didn’t even feel the pain from my eye- I could only focus on the way her lips felt on mine.  
She went missing after that- and for an entire day everyone was looking for her- and trying to get me to explain my black eye.  
I didn’t tell anyone at the time, but I knew exactly where she was- I also knew that she needed some space after my miss step that morning.  
Shortly after dinner she returned- I acted normal- and so did she. It was sort of an unspoken agreement I suppose- to act like it had never happened and continue on like before.  
I wondered if her lips felt differently now that maturity had filled them out.  
This wondering led to dreams of me kissing Lucy, and her punching me and running away.

I eventually woke up with my sister Alyssa standing over me.  
“Hey you.” She said and smiled.  
Although my brothers may have been assholes who made it their personal mission to torment me and piss me off at any cost- we could both agree on one thing- we had the best big sister ever.  
“You all right?” she asked me as she sat down beside me on the bed. Her face was full of concern as she placed a soft hand on my arm.  
“Yeah, um. Why?” I asked her as I propped myself up on my elbows.  
“You’re all sweaty. Havin’ nightmares or somethin’?” she smiled at me like she knew too much and I suddenly felt exposed. My cheeks felt hot as she continued to stare at me with concerned amusement.  
I silently wondered if I had been talking in my sleep.  
Then she either had heard me sleep talk, or she read my mind because she leaned in and said, “You don’t have anything to worry about, you know? You and Lulu, well, you are meant to be- like something in the stories we were told when we were little. You guys are the story.”  
I couldn’t respond to her, so she just hugged me and continued, “Now, you need a bath- so I’ll let you tend to that, and then I will help you with your suit. Gotta get you ready.” She patted my knee several times in an inappropriately enthusiastic manner as she spoke and started to get up to leave me to bathe.  
I decided that I needed her advice- I had brought Lucy a present- but it wasn’t something I was sure she would even want- and I knew that my sister had almost a sixth sense when it came to matters of the heart- and I hoped that she would be able to calm my fears about giving it to her.  
“Wait, Sis?” she stopped and turned to me- a little wide eyed at the possibility that I was asking her advice about Lucy.  
She only sat back down and turned to me curiously, silently urging me to continue.  
“I, uh. I.” I cleared my throat and went to pull the snow flake necklace out of my pocket and presented it to my sister for inspection. I waited patiently as she took it gently and turned it over in her hand.  
I had had it made special for her- as one of her favorite activities at my home in Arendale was to stand outside and catch the snowflakes as they came down. I remembered when we were really little- she would get frustrated because they would melt in her hand- and we eventually resorted to accosting my Aunt Elsa to make her one that was large enough to last long enough for her to inspect it thoroughly- and she would marvel at it- telling me that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  
The pendant was a tiny, cut crystal version of one of my Aunt Elsa’s snowflakes. I had the jeweler make it special and put it on a tiny chain made of mithril (because I doubted that a silver or gold chain would survive around Lucy’s neck for very long). When light hit the crystal, it looked like snow shimmering in the moonlight.  
“Oh Goose, this is gorgeous! You went and had this made, didn’t you?” She exclaimed after examining it for what felt like forever.  
I nodded and asked meekly, “Do you think she’ll like it? Should I even give it to her? I also considered getting her a sword with a snowflake on it or something- but then her dad hasn’t given the okay for her to have a non-wooden sword- I- I”, My sister put a finger across my lips to stop my ramble.  
Getting so close that I could smell chocolate on her breath she took my hand and put the necklace in it, and using her hand to close mine she said, “She- will-love- this. I promise. It has meaning, and it’s from you- that makes it perfect.”  
She gave my hand one last meaningful squeeze and said, “Now, get ready. People are starting to arrive. Everyone is supposed to be in the ballroom waiting, and her dad is going to escort her in.”  
She turned to wink at me as she exited the room, leaving me to clean up so that she could come and help me with my suit. 

Lucy’s POV:  
As I sat there being groomed- thankfully by my Aunt and mother- I tried to decide what I disliked most about myself. I really felt I had nothing to offer in the looks department- my positive attributes came from my ability to hit a far away target on a windy day, or the way I could hide, climb, ride a horse and hold my own in a fight with any woman or man.  
As for appearance- I was sorely lacking. I had my parent’s chocolate brown hair and eyes that were neither my mom’s or dad’s- but dark, dark brown- with green splotches. I am not even sure what color to call my eyes…  
My face was combination of my parents’ faces- small, round, my nose was thin but I felt that it stuck out too far, my eyes were narrower like my fathers- and I definitely had his eyebrow ridge- but then my lips and chin belonged to my mother.  
I blew a raspberry to vocalize my distaste in my fat lips. I sucked in my bottom lip and bit it- a habit I had when I concentrated on getting the perfect shot while practicing archery.  
My groomers all but ignored me, as they were worrying over my hair, and how there was too much of it, and it was too thick to put completely up. I heard them come to the conclusion that it should be halfway up, and they would curl the rest.  
I sat there, wrapped in my towel, and closely examined the makeup that they had already put on me. My first application had been a sharp contrast with my shoulders due to my naturally darker olive skin- making my face look similar to that of a mime- and this just wouldn’t do because my dress left my shoulder’s exposed.  
I wasn’t too keen on having my shoulder’s naked, but I was glad when they removed the harsh base makeup and decided instead to do my eyelids dark grey and silver, paint my lashes darker and redden my cheeks and lips a little.  
My hair was now half up, and while my aunt was busy curling the part that hung down my back, my mom began to affix a simple, silver crown to my hair.  
It didn’t stick up at the top like most crowns did, but instead laid flat across my hair, kind of like a halo against my head. The center of the thin metal came to a v and this part came down slightly on my forehead- where there was one single sapphire.  
My mother and Aunt (who was now done with my hair) came together to stare at me, both of them jumping a little where they stood.  
I quirked an eyebrow at them and said, “I look ridiculous.” Trying to keep my expression flat as I did so.  
“You know, every time you do that, you look a lot like your father! And you only look ridiculous because you’re in a towel silly!!!” my mother exclaimed- her voice was jovial and she was laughing like she had just told the best joke EVER.  
I only sighed and gave into them as they grabbed me up to help me get dressed.  
Not only was the dress utterly too complicated in itself- the under garments that I had to wear were a terror in their own right. A bra with no straps (Really?) And what was the point of stockings, and what was the point of attaching them to my underwear? I fully intended to spend my entire party barefoot. If only one part of me could be comfortable for my birthday- my feet would have to do.  
My mother finished zipping up my dress and adjusting my hair and both she and my Aunt turned me so that I was able to see myself in the full length mirror on my closet door.  
I was speechless- it wasn’t me staring out from that glass- it was an imposter who could no longer say she hadn’t worn a dress since she was 9.  
As I gawked at my reflection, I turned this way and that- purposely causing my skirt to sway a little. The dress was perfectly tailored for me, the whole gown shimmered, was white at the top and faded into different shades of blue all the way down. The shoulder straps were a shimmery white that then faded into a very light blue- and this blue became a darker shade as it went down, ending with a midnight blue at the bottom. The bodice had intricate silver embroidery on it. The neck was actually higher than most ball gowns- coming just below my collar bone- which made me feel a little better; however, I still couldn’t get over how much my shoulders were THERE- I mean, surely someone would nickname me “the shoulder” or something.  
“Happy birthday!! I love you! You look beautiful!!” my Aunt and mom were talking all at once about me, my dress, they loved me, etc., etc. 

And just when I thought I might get to walk out without shoes, my Aunt produced a tiny pair of dark blue shoes (they matched the bottom of my dress) with silver beads…and they were flats!  
“That’s the best thing about this whole outfit!” I told her.  
She only laughed and set them down so that I could slip them on.  
Then the pair of them left to put on their dresses and check to see how things were going. I could only stand there- I was too afraid that sitting would cause wardrobe malfunction, and I already felt too naked and exposed to risk ripping or tugging things out of place. I took several deep breaths and waited for someone to come and escort me to my father, so that he could walk me into my party. I silently prayed that this would be over soon- and maybe Goose and I could go hunting or something- or anything that had absolutely nothing to do with dancing and dresses. 

Gustaf’s POV:  
I walked into Lucy’s party with my sister on my arm. As I scanned the room I saw many people I didn’t know, as well as some I at least recognized.  
I also spotted Lucy’s special surprise for the evening- a band. This band was, as I understood it, made up of time travelers. They had been at her sister’s 16th birthday- and she was absolutely enthralled. She even broke one of her rules and danced- mostly with me, but also her brother and dad- and my dad. I supposed she felt safe with us. I remembered that I feigned displeasure at her “forcing” me to dance with her. It was torture, but only because it gave me thoughts- thoughts that I knew would get my ass kicked.  
She was 13 at the time( and I was 14), and she had gotten her way about not having to wear a dress to her sister’s party- opting instead for what she called her “Warrior” or “battle” outfit- which consisted of black leggings, boots, a white poufy-sleeved shirt that had a leather, corset- type thing over it. She finished the look off with gloves and a hooded cape that was usually black- but sometimes green, blue or dark red. And she almost always carried her bow and quiver- and had a dagger strapped to her right leg.  
I remember that despite her alternative dress in contrast to other girls at the party- she was still the most beautiful one there.  
My family was huddled at the middle of the back wall, where the thrones were. I saw Lucy’s grandmother sitting in one of the thrones and I nodded to her and she smiled warmly and nodded back. The woman was quiet- but I often thought she much enjoyed watching the crazy exploits of her grandchildren and their friends- having had many times to rat us out or tell us no, and opting to watch instead. She was however, much subdued since the death of her husband several years ago.  
We made our way to where everyone had lined up next to one another to await the guest of honor. I stood next to my father- who had taken the spot on the end, then came my mother and Aunt Rapunzel- who were holding onto each other as if it might keep them from exploding with excitement- bouncing slightly in place. Women were so funny. Then next to Aunt Rapunzel was her youngest Philip, then his sister Isabelle, and my 2 idiot twin brothers, George and Charles. When I glanced their direction, they smirked and made rude gestures with their hips- Isabelle responded to their vulgar gesture by slapping both of them on the back of the head in tandem.  
At this I stifled a chuckle, I really hoped girls kept slapping them all night. If nothing else went well- at least that would be satisfying!  
I stood quietly and listened to my sister whisper shout to my father about various things- like people might be able to hear her over the roar of the assembled crowd. 

Lucy’s POV:  
I waited for what seemed like an eternity when there was a soft rap at the door.  
“Yes?” I answered- my voice sounding foreign and strange to my ears.  
“It’s me Princess- it’s Lena- I’m here to take you to where your dad is waiting. May I come in?”  
“OK.” I said quietly. At this point my nerves were starting to get the best of me, and I found it hard to find my voice.  
When she didn’t come in right away, I thought she hadn’t heard me, and maybe she hadn’t- but had decided to come in anyway.  
“Oh Miss!! You look so lovely!” she exclaimed in a breathy voice as she checked me over for last minute repairs of my ensemble.  
“Come on dear, your fathers waiting.” Lena said happily as she went to exit the room.  
I took one last look at myself, or the person pretending to be me before I followed her out the door. We went down several corridors- and I was pleased to find that my shoes were easy to walk in- and actually comfortable- I would definitely owe my Aunt Anna for getting them for me.  
When we got to the hall next to the entrance of the ballroom, I spotted my father. He was facing away from me, presumably watching the people in the ballroom.  
“Your highness, she’s ready.” Lena whispered loudly at him.  
He only starred at me with a strange expression on his face for what felt like too long.  
“Dad?” I choked out, not sure if he approved or was just about to have a stroke from the shock of seeing me so, so, girly, I shivered slightly as I thought the word.  
“uh huh.” He said softly.  
“Oh Lulu, honey,” he was shaking his head like he was unable to speak.  
I was ready to run like a scared mouse- but I stood my ground- not wanting to show weakness or fear. I could only look down and glance up at him as he came towards me.  
He took my hands in his and spoke softly, “Honey, you look absolutely beautiful. Now, take a deep breath- you look like you’re about to pass out on me. All you have to do is go in there and get presents and dance a little- and try to have fun, ok? Don’t forget to do that.”  
I did as he asked and took in a deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly, closing my eyes as I did so.  
“I love you honey. Happy birthday.” As he said this took my left arm and looped it in the crook of his right elbow. He kissed the top of my head briefly before saying, “You can do this. You are one of the bravest people I have ever met.”  
I focused on my breathing, and how my deep breaths drew in my father’s scent- and I imagined that this had the ability to make me invincible.  
I heard the drum roll- signaling for us to make our entrance. As we stepped in, time seemed to stand still- and I struggled to not break and run. People actually enjoyed these ridiculous spectacles?? What was the point? Horribly sweaty pits? Panic attacks? I couldn’t understand why anyone would want to be this anxious about anything- especially something that was supposed to be so much fun...  
There was a moment when I was certain I heard audible sighs from the entire room before people began to clap and bow in my direction. I scanned the room as people whistled and clapped and cheered.  
It was then I spotted my family- standing near the throne steps- they were all beaming at me- so I took a deep breath and managed a smile at them. My little brother Philip gave me a thumbs up as I panned down to the end of the line- to where Goose was standing with his father and sister.  
The white princes’ jacket made his shoulders look more broad- as if that were even possible. He had actually combed his almost white hair- but it still partially hung in his eyes.  
He had the goofiest expression on his face, and his arms hung awkwardly at his sides as he gaped at me- I couldn’t tell if he thought I looked really pretty- or he was appalled- and wished that I would go put on what I always wore- so we could escape and go do something that was actually fun. Either way I felt my cheeks grow hot and I quickly looked away from him.  
I clung to my dad as he escorted me to where everyone was standing- everyone who mattered to me anyway.

Gustaf’s POV:  
“Goose,” I heard my sister whispering to me- but I wasn’t sure what was being said- the only thing I could focus on was Lucy, and it was like her beauty caused my brain to shut down- and the only thing I could think about was her- because she was all there was.  
“Goose, you’re starting to drool!! You might want to close your mouth.” Alyssa whispered to me.  
I actually wanted to listen to the advice my sister was giving me- but I found that my brain was unable to communicate with my body.  
“Here son, let me help you with that.” I heard my dad say as he reached out with a handkerchief and pushed my mouth shut- this made a loud popping sound that helped me snap out of it. I reached up and took the handkerchief from my father to clean my face off and mumbled, “Um, uh…thanks for that.” I felt myself go flushed and hoped with all of myself that my big nasty brothers were not watching the spectacle of me going slack jawed and drool over Lucy.  
I glanced sideways at my father who had crossed his arms over his chest as he gave me a knowing smirk- I honestly thought the man might start laughing at any moment- and prayed that he wouldn’t.  
“Well, Lucy sure cleans up nice, doesn’t she?” He challenged me.  
I only nodded at first before stuttering out, “Y-y-y-yess sh-sh-she do-es.”  
I closed my eyes fought down my stutter, “Uh-huh, I mean yes. Yes she does.” Enunciating each word carefully with my final ‘yes she does’  
I was glad that my father only gave me a sideways glance and a smile in response- I felt like I might make a fool of myself if our conversation continued.  
Because part of me wanted to tell him that I thought she looked better than nice- that she’s what I thought angels ought to look like. And that it didn’t matter if she was in a fancy dress or covered in sweat and dirt from climbing trees- I always thought she was beautiful. The difference now, however, was that I was watching as other males in the room notice her- and I was watching her get flustered when they would bow and compliment her. I privately wished that she would actually accept that type of attention- now that she was older- and that she would let me be the one to give it to her the most- or better yet, the only one to give it to her at all. The more likely scenario, however, was that she was still frantic to find a way out of this party. Out of this spectacle of dressing her up and parading her around- as she had put it.  
I swallowed thickly and sucked in a deep breath, I was going to have to gather my courage to talk to my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who took the time to read this, and please, I would like feedback, and don't mind constructive criticism- as long as you do it in a tactful manner. :)


End file.
